1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for applying a finish to the exterior surfaces of containers, such as cylindrical cans, and, in particular, relates to a high speed machine capable of applying such finishes or "decorations".
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a variety of machines for applying decorative finishes to containers such as cans and the like are known and comprise an infeed system that transports the cans to a positioning unit that receives the cans and moves them into position for transfer to corresponding mandrels located on an axially adjacent mandrel wheel. After receiving the cans, the mandrels are moved into position for the printing operation, where a printing blanket is brought into contact with each of the containers, to place an outer decoration thereon. Thereafter, the mandrels bearing their containers are moved to a varnishing station where an outer coat of varnish is applied to finish the decoration of the containers.
The infeed systems of the prior art have utilized some form of star wheel assembly, including an upper star wheel and a lower pocket wheel, each provided with symmetrical cradles adapted to define at the tangent point an enclosure for the incoming containers. The decorating machines presently known and in operation utilize a lower pocket wheel that generally corresponds in diameter to the mandrel wheel, and the number of cradles has correspondingly been equal to the number of mandrels mounted on the mandrel wheel.
While this construction has simplified the initial manufacturing of the machine, in that the pocket wheel may be mounted on the same axis of rotation and may therefore be driven at the same speed as the mandrel wheel, the size of the pocket wheel makes it difficult to access the mandrel wheel assembly in the instance where servicing is required. In the event, for example, that a misfeed of a container occurs, the disposition of the pocket wheel adjacent each of the mandrels, renders it difficult for the mandrel to move the misfed container.